


In My Eyes

by Shade_Penn1



Series: Shadows Of The Past 'Verse [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied Relationships, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic to Shadows Of The Past. This either directly or indirectly relates to the main story. Different POV's for different characters in the story for their thoughts on Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarah

Looking back on it all, I'd never regret my decision of letting Will tell me a 'secret' about himself. To be honest, I had thought he was going to tell me he was gay.

Now though, I guess that I was sorta right. I mean, I had known about Will's 'guy friends' back on his home planet Cybertron, but never guessed it was like that. Though it does explain the borderline adoration I would always hear in Will's voice when he spoke of Ironhide. Will never thought I never about his 'crush.'

I had been rather furious and hurt when I had found out Will was an alien robot. Hadn't he trusted me? Though I suppose it did count for something that he had told me at all. But that didn't stop me from speaking to him for a week to think the discovery over.

When I had gone bak to him a week later, I called him immature. He had just got this relieved look on his face , any prervious agitation I'd seen on his face washed away. He had then immediately asked if I wanted to go flying. I had accepted hesistantly, since I'd never really gone flying before.

Then before I knew it; we were married.

It was surreal, I'd admit. How many women could honestly say they knew it was like to be married to an alien robot. No one, that's how many. It made feel so giddy inside that I was the only one. Will had chosen me, me, out of anyone.

From what I heard though, Robert had taken the news much better than I had. Then again, he had been like 10 when Will said he told him. Yet again, how many could say their big brother was a alien robot?

Right, no one.

Biggest shock of my life next to finding out what Will was, was finding out I was pregnant.

I took the test three times and went to a doctor to make absolutely sure.

When I had told Will the news, a strange look came over his face before staring at my stomach for an intense moment. Then suddenly, the biggest grin I'd ever see on Will's face crossed his lips, looking completely thrilled. He had lifted me up and spun around as he kissed me. All nervousness I had felt washed away as I kissed him back.

"I guess this means you're happy?" I had asked.

His grin never left his face. "Do you even have to ask?"

I smiled against his neck. "No, just wanted to be sure."

During the best( and the worst as Will kept complaining) 9 months of my life, our beautiful daughter was born. I had been a little scared that our daughter wouldn't look human, but she did. Her soft blond hair was so smooth, her bigt gray ey-optics, as Will called them, were exactly his shade of misty gray. A truly unique color he had said.

Annabelle Amaranth Lennox. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I named her Annabelle while Will named her Amaranth. He said he liked the symbolism an eternal flower had.

Though he said if Annabelle had been born a boy, he would have called her 'Halycon.' My laugh had confused him, but the completely flabbergasted look on his face had been worth it when I told him that it meant 'calm, and peaceful.' He immediately substituted it with 'Tachyon.'

I knew Will had some complex about appearing weak, but he was slowly coming out of that shell. I suppose it had something to do with that war on Cybertron he told me about.

He had been very stubborn about not telling the Autobots about himself when they arrived on Earth. His stubborn attitude was something I admired and annoyed by.

I'd only ever seen Will cry twice before in the time I've known him. The second time was when his father had died and I had stayed back with Annie to let him give his respect while his mother had gone to comfort him.

The first time was after the Mission City incident. We'd just gotten into bed when I saw how pale his holoform looked and how his hands were shaking slightly. I'd asked him what was wrong. He never said anything right away, just pulled me close and cried.

He told me about how the Allspark had been the main way of reproduction for Cybertronians since as far as anyone knew, femmes and carriers were nearly non-existent. He had expressed guilt for condemning one of his Creators if anyone found out what he was. He said he blamed himself for not stopping the Allspark's destruction.

I never interrupted him as he poured his spark out to me and just held him back.

I hate admitting even now that there was nothing more thhat I could do for him other than to be his shoulder to cry on. Then again, even alien robots need someone there for them.


	2. Ironhide

It couldn't be true, it was impossible. But seeing that nervous and solemn look on Will's face said it was the truth.

When Will walked in with Prime I didn't hadn't been expecting-none of us had-the explanation that Will was a Cybertronian. But not just any Cybertronian. A Decepticon Seeker.

I had been waiting for when Will would grin and say it was just a joke, but the silence was all it took for me to realize that this was no joke.

This was real. All this time, Will...

...he'd kept this from us. From me.

I saw that Optimus din't look at all shocked; most likely having been already told first, and Ratchet looked more contemplative since he had always had suspicions that there was something off about Will.

Looks like he was right about that.

Sideswipe looked at Will with shocked disbelief, the younger glitched twins, Arcee, Chromia, and Flare-Up just looked shocked.

Will looked at me with searching eyes, as we had been the closest, he probably wanted to see my reaction to this.

Close. Yes we were close. Even as close as sp- No, I cannot think about that.

Once the shock wore off, I had been understandably anger, confused, and betrayed. I couldn't lash out like I wanted at the moment because this was still Will. Human Will.

"Will, don't you have something to say?" Optimus asked gently.

A slight scowl marred Will's face before he looked resigned. "Prime is my uncle." he stated bluntly and Optimus shook his helm.

Those of us who knew Elita-1 didn't have any co-creations stared down at Will with disbelief. The pinched look he got on his face showed he thought we already fighured it out.

"You mean all this time we've had Megatron's sparkling here working with us?" I questioned aloud.

Suspicions immediately arose, but Will crossed his arms and actually rolled his eyes.

"Please.You really think I'd give away information, even after all this time?" he questioned. "Sure, even though I've basically shattered any trust you have in me, I'm not stupid." he hissed. "I know that the other 'Cons winning the war means it would ruin my life, and I'm perfectly happy here, thank you very much." he huffed and left without another word.

"He's right, he's not stupid. Especially since he was able to hide this." Ratchet said after a moment of silence.

"You actually believe that? He could be a spy." Sidwswipe retorted.

"That would be improbable as Will has been here long before we came." Optimus replied.

"He lied to us though." Arcee said quietly.

"Techinically, he didn't lie, he just didn't tell us anything." Flare-Up rebuked.

"And he's the most un-'Con like 'Con I've ever seen. Esspecially considering he's a seeker." Chromia said with a grudging acceptance.

Yes, I thought, I never would have guessed Will was a 'Con. But then again, there was that incident with Galloway. Though that was unusual for him, it didn't raaise any suspicions.

...Wait.

"Why would Megatron allow a seeker to be his sparkling?" I questioned.

"More importantly how. Seeker frames should only be made if the new spark is a garanteed seeker. And the only to absolutely know would be if..." Ratchet trailed off and straightened up. "Optimus, did Will tell you if he was All-spark born?"

"No, he told me that he has a Carrier and that it was not my brother." Optimus said hastily.

Thank Primus for small mercies, I thought.

"His other Creator is a seeker then." Ratchet concluded with finality. "Though I will need you to got retrieve his body for a check-up. Primus knows he made need it."

"Understood." Optimus said in agreement.

After some deliberations, it was agreed that Sideswipe and I would go with Optimus to retrieve Will's actual body.

I admit, I was still uncertain about Will, but seeing him act so 'human' in front of his aged caretaker while in mech form made me see he was still the same Will.

Though I was loathed to admit it, I had been cowed by Will's mate Sarah and her righteous anger. Her angry words made me think and realize why he had chosen her. In fact, any seeker would have been proud to call her their mate because her personality so perfectly matched his.

This understanding between also made me hope.

Would Sarah be willing to share Will?


	3. Starscream

I was in the middle of riddiculing another one of Megatron's plans when I felt the steady familiar pulsing of the new spark nestled next to mine for the past meta-cycle drastically change to letting out sharp, painful pulses.

I nearly doubled over at the first pulse and hastilly ducked out of the room at the second one. I ignored the odd looks I had recieved.

I walked briskly down the corridor and endurd through the pain as I arrived at the repair bay. I glowered balefully a the Constructicons; no other 'patients' in sight.

"It's time."

In a few kliks I was put on a berth as my spark chamber opened and I saw the sparkling body being wheeled in on a cot from the corner of my optic.

Hook readied the tongs and snarked, "Speedy little thing."

I grinned smugly. "Well, I am his Carrier: Fastest seeker alive."

"Can't wait to see the little brat out do you then." Hook said nastily and I caught the double reference.

As the sparkling of our 'mighty leader', this sparklign became the heir by default. Though I suppose I can't blame the little brat for that. I also wanted this sparkling after all.

As the tongs shot into my spark chamber and jerked out, I saw a little pulsing orb of bright silver energy that confirmed my suspicions that the 'rare ability' I possessed was inherent.

Luckily I had designed the chamber in the sparkling shell to hide the true color of the the spark with a false one. I had intended to hide this for as long as possible.

I fully tuurn my helm as I close my spark chamber and see Hook install the new spark into the spark chamber of the sparkling shell.

The Constructicons all huddle over the body and made strange noises as newly onlined chirps sounded. Their noises being recognized as cooing.

I rolled my optics as I stagger to my pedes and pushed my self toward the cot-on-wheels. "Stop your incessant crooning and let me see my sparkling." I hissed.

They sent me acidic glares at being ordered away from a thing they had made. Sure, the genius behind the designs and circuitry had been me, but they had actually made the shell.

No one could have done a better job, I thought grudingly as I laid my optics on my sparkling's big misty gray optics. My own harsh glare softened as I felt the newly formed bond between us sent recognition through my spark.

With a rare gentleness, I stroked the sparkling's tiny helm. He was just as I had designed him, only better. He was lithe, criminally cute, and unique with the color of the optics I had chosen and the colors. Black, with blue and purple accents. The tiny wing nubs on his back to come form later on.

He was still to young after all to truly understand the joy of flight yet.

"Hello sparkling, I'm your Carrier." I crooned softly.

The little mech whirled and clicked as his tiny claws grasped at my digits and I felt my spark melt.

How could I not? It had been far too long since I'd seen a sparkling. That's why I had taken such measures to make him as unique and memorable as possible by giving him an unforgettable optic color.

There was still one matter I needed to clear up. This little mech needed a designation as strong and unique as he is.

But what?

Too many were Autobot names and any others sounded unpleasant on the audios.

It had to be something...

I grew distracted as the mechling clicked again and tried to lift himself up. What a strong determination...That's it.

Will. Strenth of character and perserverance.

I smiled down at the mechling and picked him upto sit comfortably in my palms. "I have the perfect designation for you. You will be called Will."

A very fitting name if I do say so myself. And I do.


End file.
